Gemsler
Gemsler (ゲムスラー Gemsuler) is a black-bat themed assassin kaijin, Red Bat's older sister, the Mecha Galgen Gang's secretary and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Gemsler is very different from her sister, who while Red Bat was more colorful, cocky, impulsive and more out-going, Gemsler is more quiet, morose, strategic and more serious. She takes her job seriously and is loyal to Salamander and devoted to her sister Red Bat, even if she can drive nuts sometimes. History Debut: The West Side of Mecha Galgen Gang Gemsler first appeared where she and several other of the Western branch of the Mecha Galgen Gang were presented by Salamander to show to Gevaudan. Salamander then commanded all of the new recruits to demonstrate their powers. Gemsler was the ninth one to act, moving by quickly and using her nunchucks, then flying in the air, throwing a metal rose down against some tree, setting it on fire. After some more carnage, Gevaudan approved all of them; Gemsler and the assassins and monsters then cheer in approval, then going back to the way they were. The Mecha Galagen Gang and the Council of Classic Horror Movie Monsters Alliance Gemsler made a cameo in the RP in where she was contacted by Count von Lightning and asked what Count von Lightning was calling them for; and he answered that it was about important information regarding Robo Lass, Prana, Melka, Furuka and Catorce. Gemsler then understood and called Gevaudan, the viewscreen then switching over to him. The Bat Invasion Pt. 1: Challenge of the Vampire Nobleman Gemsler made a brief appearance towards the beginning of the RP where she was seen along with Gevaudan, Salamander and her sister Red Bat in watching Double Bat's progress rounding up an army of vampire bats. Gevaudan then assigned Gemsler and Red Bat to go with Salamander and Double Bat in case they needed any assistance. Gemsler and Red Bat were then seen riding in Salamander's car, watching some of the chaos ensue at San Antonio. The Bat Invasion Pt. 2: Shoot Down the Flamingo of Justice Gemsler made a cameo in the RP where she and her sister Red Bat were seen with Salamander, reporting back to Gevaudan. She and Red Bat then stuck around with the bats, tending to them. Abilities & Arsenal * Flight: Gemsler can fly at Mach 10. * Artificial Rose Flower: Gemsler can hurl metallic, artificial rose flower bombs similar to her sister's, but hers are even more explosive and widespread. * Nunchaku: Gemsler possesses a pair of nunchaku that she can use for battle. * Enhanced Speed: Gemsler has enhanced speed. * Stealth Tactics: Gemsler is very stealthy and knows how to blend in well. * Human Form: Gemsler can take on a human form as means of disguise. Trivia * Gemsler is the first assassin kaijin to be related to someone by blood within the Mecha Galgen Gang, as she and Red Bat are sisters. ** Though she and Red Bat might actually be the second, depending if Double Bat is to be believed. * Gemsler has arguably the most alternate name translations, with all of them being: Gemsuler, Gemsula, Gemusura, Gemslar, Gemsursur and Black Batton. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Kaijin Category:Flying Characters Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Criminals Category:Ninjas Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:TV Show Character Category:Dark Is Evil Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)